


Blood Blood Blood

by dani5151



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood Drinking, F/F, Protective Clarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-01-21 11:38:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dani5151/pseuds/dani5151
Summary: Being a nightblood that surrounded by vampires is tragic.But Lexa would disagree to that statement. Providing blood to your vampire family, is something she never thought she would do.I am just craving for some vampire fic, so here you go.Pardon my English, it is not my first language.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU’s rules:  
> 1\. There are creatures other than human that living on this planet, such as vampire, or nightblood, most of the human did not aware of their existence for obvious reason  
> 2\. There are human whose blood is not red but black in color, called nightblood  
> 3\. Nightblood is rare and precious, has longer life spent, eat normal food  
> 4\. Nightblood is best medicine for human and best food for vampire  
> 5\. Vampire in this world drink blood and only blood, including human’s, animal’s, vamipre’s and nightblood  
> 6\. Vampire did not fear sunlight but weapon made by wood  
> 7\. Vampire has speed, heighten senses, fast healing  
> 8\. There are vampires that was turned by being bitten and fed with the attacker’s blood  
> 9\. Vampire’s saliva heals the opened wound rapidly  
> 10\. Vampires who was given birth by both vampire parents, called pure vam, such as Clarke  
> 11\. Pure vampire need pure vam’s blood to grow up  
> 12\. Nightblood and vampire have been in war ever since  
> 13\. Others will be improvised and explain in the story

Drawing blood is something you do daily, especially you have a pure vampire to feed. Sometimes the child, Aden, 3 years old, could wait no longer, will just bite you with his fangs, even when he knew you didn’t like it because of the wound that will last for days. But you could do nothing to stop him, not while he is hungry and faster than you. He never takes more than what you can give, ever since the last time you fainted and woke up two days later, found him by your side with puffy eyes and worried expression. He is a good kid.

Sometimes you wonder why didn’t you just left him instead of adopting him while you first met. But you knew it is to prevent the massive chaos if you let a pure vampire child wander around without a guardian. His parents were dead because they attacked your parents and 4 of them died in that fight. You were only 22 years old then. Feeding the 2-year old Aden with your own nightblood wasn’t enough for him to grow up, he needed pure blood. So, that is why you are drawing more blood out from your system, in order to exchange some pure vampire’s blood from the black market. You would need to eat so much so that both of you could live a healthy life. Protein is very important for the blood cells to be regenerated after all. 

Going out with Aden nowadays, wouldn’t be a problem anymore, or would it? Before that, you would carry him with you so that he could not attack others. But now, he won’t leave your side, you could call it clingy and he don’t care about it. Both of you secretly enjoy it. You prefer to address him as your brother but he only called you “Lexa” or “mom”. And you would roll your eye so hard, just like how your nightblood cousin, Anya. But your eye-rolling could never post the fear in Aden like how Anya did to him. You wonder why Aden fear of Anya so much, he is a bloody pure vam. You laugh at your own thought. 

It’s been 3 years ever since both of your parents died, but you did not change much, perhaps due to your gene, or may be due to the marks that Aden left on you on and off, if anything, you only look paler than before. Which is good, you think, it makes the both of you look more alike and Aden only grew up to look like 3 years old. That’s why you move to another country, the neighbourhood might get suspicious. The previous agent, pure blood supplier not donor, Roan, was upset about you leaving. He is a nice vampire, he even offered his own blood more than once for you to speed up your recover from the paleness (blood loss). Hmm.. you gently refused his offers and kindness, not only because you don’t want to rely on others, but your body system is allergic to impure blood, and he doesn’t need to know this piece of information. As weird as it is, your body only accepts normal human’s food, pure human’s blood, pure night blood like yourself, pure vampire’s blood like what Aden is taking and owning. Others just makes you sicker. So, you trust your picky little body system to recover by its own. 

Today, you are going to meet the new agent in this new town for the second time. You applied more makeup than usual, because you remembered the last time during the exchange of pure night blood to pure vam blood for Aden, the agent ended up giving back your blood bag together with hers. She said, “you looked like you needed it more than me”. Oh.. you pushed it back to her anyway and then you leave as fast as you can, but damn the vampire speed, the blood bag was back to your hands and she was nowhere to be seen. So, here you are checking your makeup one last time to prevent the messy situation again and perhaps just a tiny bit is due to the blue eyes that was just about to melt your soul. Her name is Clarke.

Two months later, you wonder whose pure vam blood Clarke is providing, Aden definitely looked like 5 years old now. But, she looked annoyed and asked, “Why are you still pale like sheet? Drawing too much blood won’t do you any good, Lexa. Didn’t you at least take some of the exchanged blood to recover?”. You are speechless, how did she know it was your blood that you are exchanging? The last agent still thought it was you who need the exchanged pure vam blood. Her fangs are popping out slightly when she is angry, you would find it cute if it isn’t in this kind of situation, she continued “it is dangerous for YOU” pointing at the nightblood bloodbag “to be so weak in THIS world” pointing at her sexy fangs. No, stop it, not now. You are offended, “I, am capable of protecting myself, thank you very much!” You left with the exchanged blood angrily. Indeed, you are a good fighter, the best one you may add, you can even end one or two vampires in your current state. WAIT, did Clarke aware that you are a pure nightblood now? SHIT.

You planned to move to other places or change agent again, but whoever the pure vam blood that Clarke getting from, must be some vampire that really ancient for Aden to grow up this fast. And you are not willing to let this opportunity go and maybe part of you secretly want to meet this Clarke again. So, you stay. However, you soon found out Clarke moved in to the house next to you. Creepy, as Anya said. You two didn’t see each other often, mostly while doing the blood exchange business or when she was rushing back into the house from who knows where. 

One time, you went out saving some life by giving them some of your blood as there was an explosion in a human area, you couldn’t bring Aden along as the place would be filled with bleeding and injured people. Five days later you back to town, which is way longer than your initial plan. You were about to come back at the second day, but the tunnel collapsed. Therefore, you were trapped until the tunnel was cleared. You worried about Aden being alone in the house without enough of “food”, Anya and Indra were too far away to help. So, you called Clarke to assist for a couple of days, and you promised to return a favour. 

Before you reached the fence, you could hear your name being scream from inside the house without the super hearing. Then you see this tiny ball run towards you and bounce up to give you a bear hug, “I miss you so much..”, he said, you smile at it, “and I miss you too, kiddo”, you put down your duffel bag and hold him tighter. 

Before you know it, you felt his fangs sink into your neck, your reflex is to check the surrounding, then the world went silent. Perhaps it is because you started to loss too much of blood since you just draw plenty of blood for the disaster recently, or maybe because Aden took a bit too much this time, but you know that is not true. Throughout these years with Aden, your body had adapted to your rapid blood loss and so it will replenish faster than normal rate. Apparently, if normal human saw the scene you are in, they would only think that Aden is snugging in your neck or even fell asleep in your embrace. But you saw Clarke. Not only you saw her, but for one millisecond, you swear you saw her eyes darkened for a very brief moment. Then she disappeared from her garden. You forget about thanking her once again, you are too tired now.

You wanted to scold Aden for his carelessness about being seen, but it is really not his fault. He is just a child, who were left home for 5 days. He is punishing you by biting at the most obvious area and did not heal the wound with his saliva, which made the scar harder to disappear. So that you would have to spend more time in home with him. For that you are touch. So, you picked up the duffel bag from the ground one handed with Aden still in your embrace, and back to your home, you need to get ready to cook so that later you can sleep for days to recover. 

You put Aden back to his bed, and you felt a little light headed while standing up. Then, the doorbell rang. Anya and Indra would never show up without a call. When you opened the door, it was Clarke, a stoic Clarke. “I am bringing you out for dinner, you need to eat”, before you open your mouth to say something, she continued, “I am not asking”. Then she started pulling you out from your house to her car. What? Is it a date?


	2. Chapter 2

Being the pure vampire, was well respected. But Clarke not only was respected because of her bloodline, but because she was gifted which was even rarer in vampire species. Her gift, while drinking blood, she could foresee the donor’s future. And if she foreseen the donor killing an innocent, she would drain the donor dry on the spot, vampire or human. Therefore, people also called her Wanheda. A name people respected and fear for. Once in a while, people would offer her their blood in exchange for a possible future. The foreseen future could be changed once the decision made differently, but it was normally hard to change even if you tried. So, if the future was life threatening you could try to alter it, but how could you know if that future included the decision of alteration? 

 

The gift also had its limitation. Using your gift would exhaust your energy, the energy that only came from nightblood, it was like the magic potion for you to use your gift, but it did not provide the fast healing like the vampire blood. Still, the nightblood was precious, every vampire knew not to kill a nightblood. One, they were protected by law. Second, the gifted relied on them, if they came to extinction, which also meant the end of the gift. However, it didn’t mean they were the safest species in this planet, because they were in higher risk to be attacked and kidnapped. 

 

In this world with all the creatures living together it was common sense to ask for permission before you fed from others, especially while you intended to leave them alive after that. And being Vampire, especially the highly civilized one like Clarke, there was no way she would feed from someone unwilling. Most of the time, people offered their blood to Clarke for a peek in their future. 

 

But recently, a future that she foreseen from the new nightblood, had been bothering her ever since. The blood which she exchanged from the new supplier, the soul-wakening Lexa. Clarke always foresee the future of the nightblood donor, to ensure the donor is safe. The first thing she found out, was that the donor was the supplier herself, Lexa, was a nightblood! Clarke though she was a human who needed some vampire blood for healing purpose since she looked so pale, but apparently, she was not. 

 

In the vision from that new nightblood, or Lexa, Clarke saw herself in it. She was drawing blood from a very pale and struggling Lexa. Lexa, who were wearing all black, whom Clarke barely knew, whose wrists were pinned against the sofa and plead for you to stop, and at the end, she lost conscious. And the last thing Clarke gathered from the flash of that future, was Clarke left the house with lightning speed. 

 

Then, the vision was cut short, because the cup of the new nightblood was empty. Clarke felt frustrated, because if she could take the freshest blood directly, she could have trace to see what would happen before and after that. Because how could she? Even if it was a stranger that in Lexa position, Clarke wouldn't have done that. Wouldn't have feed from someone who were not willing. Wouldn't have left her just like that. 

 

Since then, Clarke decided to avoid Lexa, to possibly avoid that particular future. Unfortunately, fate decided to play with them a little, Abby gifted a nice house with peaceful neighbourhood as Clarke’s 100 years old birthday present which included a family that had single mother with “her son”. 

 

Everything went as planned as minimal contact, until that one day, Lexa called to order more blood for “her son”, Aden, because she was out station. Aden, who did not have any similar feature like Lexa. But smell like Lexa, perhaps it was the shampoo. But the first body contact with Aden while introducing herself, Clarke realised that Aden was definitely not Lexa’s son. Because he was a gifted. Only pure vampire can be a gifted. Then, everything made sense now. Why Lexa needed pure vampire blood. Scratch that, Aden needed it.

 

The first contact with Aden, Clarke immediately felt that her power leaked and the longer the contact was, the more the power slowly dissipated. Clarke wondered if Lexa knew about it, since Lexa wasn’t a gifted. 

 

Clarke went to next door and passed the blood bag to Aden daily until Lexa was back. Then, Aden’s action of feeding from Lexa helped her confirmed that he was vampire. Clarke felt jealousy and hunger stirred inside her, then the image of her feeding from a pale Lexa painfully reminded Clarke to stay away. 

 

Clarke rushed back to her house to put some distance between them, then went to the fridge to sate her hunger that was triggered by Aden, whom she decided to blame. However, the image of a pale Lexa kept lingering in her mind. An idea then popped up, she could help Lexa to recover faster by giving her vampire blood to Lexa. To avoid seeing a pale Lexa. But, she couldn’t just pass a cup of blood and ask Lexa to drink up, could she? 

 

At the end, Lexa and Clarke were in a diner with a table of dishes, most of it were ordered by Clarke especially the tomatoes soup and red wine. Then she would secretly slice at her finger to slip up few drops of her pure vampire blood in dishes that were in red. 

 

They chatted about random stuffs in between, one of them being the fashion, or rather the cloth selection.  
“I noticed that you always wear black, is it your favourite color?” asked Clarke.  
Lexa looked up from her meal, “since you have already known about me being nightblood, you must understand that sometimes fights are unavoidable” Clarke expression hardened at what she heard.  
Lexa smirked at it and she continued, “so walking around with bloodstain especially blood in black color would be too much for human to see. Therefore, wear black is the best choice. Some more..” 

 

Lexa’s hand suddenly clenched at her stomach, the other hand released her pony tail. For a moment, Clarke did not understand what happened, she though that Lexa’s hair rest on her shoulders, brought out her green eyes. But the next moment, she noticed what’s wrong. She smelled it, Lexa was bleeding. A line of black liquid could now be seen from Lexa’s forehead and dripping to her cheek, even with her hair down, it couldn’t hide from Clarke’s eyes, but how? When did Lexa get injured in front of her eyes?

 

“Lexa what’s goi..” asked Clarke who were confused and worried.

“Aden. He is in danger. I need to get back now..” Lexa answered urgently and clearly in pain.

Lexa started to stand up right away, but she obviously seems struggling to move. Her eye brows almost touch each other. Her fists tightened, one at her abdomen, another supporting her at the table. Then Clarke reached out with her vampire speed and carried Lexa to her car and left with the car engine roaring, heading back to Lexa’s house.

 

“Lexa, what is happening? Talk to me, please.” Clarke urged, while eyes focus on the road.

“Witch’s spell, ough..” Lexa’s hand fly to cover her mouth as she started coughing, once stopped she swallowed down whatever going up to her mouth and urge, ”..faster Clarke”, still sounded in pain and panting, desperate to get back to Aden. 

“You were cursed!?” stated rather than asked from Clarke. Clarke knew about that spell, which would transfer the pain from a particular person to the victim. Then in this situation, whatever injuries Aden were getting, Lexa would suffer too. But while Aden could heal with vampire fast healing, Lexa, a nightblood, wouldn’t be able to do that without relying on vampire blood. 

 

Clarke bite her wrist and extended her bleeding hand to Lexa who sat next to her, “take some of my blood, you are losing too much blood, you need to heal fisrt” said Clarke who were trying to take care of Lexa, and sending her home fast, but also were distracted by the smell of Lexa’s blood and trying to figure out what was the real relationship between Aden and Lexa. Who cursed Lexa for Aden’s protection? Why would a nightblood be raising a pure vampire child? What was happening with Aden? 

 

“I have allergy to impure blood..” Lexa rejected the offer while she still curled like a ball in the car seat. Her hands full with her nightblood, from the bleeding stomach, from her bleeding head, from the cough just now. She had cursed millions time for whoever attacked Aden. Lexa knew Aden was alive since she was still alive too. The attacks had stopped, which the possibilities could be Aden made friend with the attacker, or ran away and was safe now, or he could be fainted or worse kidnapped. Lexa regretted everything, she shouldn’t had left him alone. But, who? Who would attack a 5-year-old child, so smart and adorable?

 

“I am Wanheda,” Clarke blurted out, she cursed herself immediately, she could have, no, should have said pure vampire, what was she thinking? “I mean I am pure vampire, just..just take it”. Before Lexa made her decision to take it or not, they arrived. Clarke didn’t wait for Lexa's permission, she just carried Lexa and ran into the house with her vampire speed. Once they were in, she let Lexa rest in the navy blue sofa. Then, she listened carefully to find the third breathing sound other than Lexa’s and hers, but couldn’t. Aden was gone. Clarke then took in the surrounding once more, the smells of blood, were stronger in one of the room upstairs and strongest just beside her, Lexa. 

 

Lexa looked too pale and with that freaking familiar sofa while this was the first time she came in to Lexa’s house. Wait, she stared at it again, NO! Clarke sworn so hard with whatever words she could gather. This, cannot be the moment where she foreseen not long ago, which she had been trying so hard to avoid! NO!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am sorry for update this chapter after so long, still struggling with the plot...  
> Thank for reading, until next time! ;)


End file.
